


Something for Your Mind

by rynnamin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynnamin/pseuds/rynnamin
Summary: When Alphinaud gets caught pulling another all-nighter, they find they have a quirk in common.
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Something for Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jessilyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessilyn/gifts).



It was unusual that Laila found herself still awake during the night, staring restlessly at the ceiling above. Had it been something she ate? Nerves? There was a meeting between the Eorzean Alliance heads and the Scions the coming day, sure, but she had had her share of diplomatic meetings by now. At any rate, she could only count the bricks on the wall caught in the moonlight so many times. With a sigh of surrender, she sat back up and redressed enough to walk around the Rising Stones. Perhaps a little walk would ease whatever it was keeping her up. As she walked through the still halls, she flicked her thumb idly against a ring on her hand; rather, a ring encased in another so it can spin freely. Something to keep her hands busy, keep her mind busy...the stillness of the night left her alone with the sound of her footsteps and the faint whirring of the ring. She worried for a moment she might wake someone up, until she noticed light coming from Alphinaud’s door, just slightly ajar. 

Another sleepless night, Alphy? Laila sighed to herself. That boy was going to work himself to death. Or he had just passed out at his desk again. Either way, she quietly stepped forward to open the door to check on him.

With his back to her, she could see Alphinaud hunched over on his desk, carefully examining a document with one hand, his other in his lap. A glint of the candle revealed the dark, glassy pebble he was passively toying with. Ah, so that’s it. She knew a restless Alphinaud when she saw it.

“I’ve got something like that too,” she said softly, slipping in. He jumped in his chair and turned, as she held up her ringed hand in explanation. “To help me focus.” Alphinaud seemed to take a moment to gather his words.

“I had heard of materia to enhance spellcasting, but none for such general acuity...perhaps I could use the same for myself.”

“What?” Laila grinned. “No, nothing like that. I did make it myself! But nothing magical. Just, so my hands are doing something. Like your rock there.”

“Oh,” He made the connection with the stone in his hand, and held it out for Laila to see. “Yes, well...it’s, something like that, I suppose. The memories it brings give me peace, as well.” He paused, but with an eager look from Laila, continued. “When Alisaie and I were young children, she went through a phase where she collected rocks. She was fiercely protective of them, the first few times our mother threw them back outside she had quite the tantrum.

“I had gone out with her to the woods by our house, to aid her in a hunt for more of her rocks. We were following a small stream, when I saw on the other side the darkest, rarest looking stone I’d ever seen. I was in such a hurry to grab it to surprise her with it, I fell and twisted my knee quite terribly. She did get the stone, at least, before helping me hobble home.

“I was bedridden for a week after that. A few days in, Alisaie gave me that stone--this stone, here. I’m still not entirely sure if it was because she felt guilty for my injury, or she was trying to comfort me by giving me something valued…”

“I like to think it’s the latter,” Laila chimed in, now sitting on the bed. Alphinaud laughed.

“I do as well. Even the way she gave it to me was so like her, she just...walked up and placed it on my lap, then left without saying a word! I’ve kept it with me ever since that day.”

“Oh, you,” Laila teasingly pat his head, he grumbled slightly. “Thanks to that lovely bedtime story, I think I’m feeling tired enough to head back to bed now, and you should do the same. Don’t worry about tomorrow. You’ve got this!”

“I know, but it always feels like...what if it doesn’t? No, no, I know. You’re right. Thank you.” Laila gave him a genuine smile, and went on her way out of the room.

“Goodnight, Alphinaud. Sweet dreams,” she called behind her as she closed the door.

“Goodnight, Laila.”

* * *

As expected, the meeting went flawlessly, and as Laila had reassured him, Alphinaud’s role in it went perfectly. Thanks to the Scion’s aid, the Alliance had come to a rare agreement in how to respond to recent hostilities from Garlemald. It was by all accounts, the best outcome.

Then why did she catch Alphinaud sulking around the Rising Stones like a child that had just been told Saint Nymeia wasn’t real?

“Alphinaud!” The sudden call jolted him from his stupor.

“Hello--do you need something?”

“Do _you_ need something?” She frowned. “I thought things went pretty well in there.”

“They did! I just…” he sighed. “Do you remember last night, the stone that I showed you?”

“From Alisaie, yes.” she nodded.

“I...I’ve lost it. I realized just after the meeting. I had it beforehand, so it must’ve fallen out of my pocket sometime during. I’m waiting for the rest to leave the room before I go back to look, but, what if I can’t find it? What if it’s gone?”

“Whoa, whoa,” Laila gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll help you look. There’s no way the two of us can’t find it together.”

“I suppose you’re right…”

“I’m always right!”

Alas, as much as they scoured every inch of the room, they could not find it.

* * *

A few days passed, Laila found herself at Alphinaud’s door again, though this time during a more decent hour. She expected him to be in, but knocked anyway.

“Just a moment,” Alphinaud called out, so she waited. And waited a moment more...and, alright, it’d be fine, she lets herself in anyway. Unsurprisingly, Alphinaud was nose-deep in a tome. “I said just a--oh, Laila! I’m sorry, had I realized it was you, I’d--”

“No problem,” she waved away his worries and approached, handing him a small box. “Here! This is for you. I wanted to deliver it personally.”

“A gift? To what do I owe the honor?” Alphinaud smiled, taking the box and looking it over. Barely a few ilms across, it was clearly delicately crafted. 

“Just something I put together, thought you would like it. Go on! Open it!” She leaned on his chair, tail twitching eagerly. Alphinaud released the small latch on the box, opening it to find a ring. Made of two bands, the outer silver, and the center some sort of dark stone that seemed almost familiar. “It took a little time to figure out what your rock was made of, but with the general area and description I was able to narrow it down and find another--it’s quite popular with novice jewelers, it ends up!"

“Your craft and your dedication to it is always impressive,” Alphinaud replies, and takes the ring out to place on his finger. “And that you would go to such lengths to make something for me, even the box itself is of high quality. Thank you. Words don’t quite seem enough.”

“The look on your face is enough!” Alphinaud blushes, and Laila laughs. “Well, the thanks is nice too. But really, I’m glad that you like it.”


End file.
